


The Parent Trap, but with dicks

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Futanari on Male, Impersonation, Light Bondage, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Uninformed Consent, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose invites Kanaya to a dark room to take her anal virginity. There's just one catch: it's Dave dressed like her. Not that anyone can tell in the dark.</p><p>(Note: All sexual activity herein is fully consensual, with the exception that Kanaya doesn't know that "Rose" is actually Dave. There's no reveal freakout or anything, if you're worried about that sort of thing, or the lack thereof.)</p><p>(Note 2: Contains no actual parents. Though Kanaya could pass for a mom if you squint really hard.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parent Trap, but with dicks

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a fic on here a while ago with this same premise, and I remembered it recently and thought, "Damn, that is really hot, I should look that up." Unfortunately, I couldn't find it, so either I suck at searching or, more likely, it was just taken down. So here's my own take on it that I wrote this weekend. Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and if you're the author of the original story I'm talking about, or you know them, please let me know! And if you're the author and you want me to take this one down, well... I guess I could...
> 
> (Also, I know Kanaya is exclusively into ladies and I respect that, and yet I keep writing her with dudes anyway. I mean, I write her with dudes in this particular slightly-less-heteronormative way, but still. A boy dressed up to look like a cute girl is basically the same as a girl, right? What's that you say? No, it's actually completely different? Oh, okay. Sorry, then.)

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA].  
  
TT: Kanaya.  
GA: Oh  
GA: Yes Rose  
TT: Can you indulge me for a moment?  
GA: Well Of Course  
TT: Okay.  
TT: Well...  
TT: I've been having something of a... fantasy recently.  
GA: A Fantasy  
GA: What Kind Of Fantasy  
TT: An erotic one.  
GA: Oh  
GA: I See  
TT: Shall I go on?  
GA: Yes Please  
TT: Okay.  
TT: So in my fantasy, I'm lying on my stomach on a bed in a dark room. My hands are bound and my mouth is gagged.  
TT: I'm in my God Tier outfit, but my tights and panties are pulled down, my ass sticking in the air, bare and lubricated.  
GA: Oh  
TT: You come into the room, locking it behind you, but leaving the lights off.  
TT: You take off your clothes, approach the bed, take your bone bulge, and...  
TT: Stick it inside me.  
GA: Inside You Where  
TT: In my ass.  
GA: Oh  
GA: Oh I See  
TT: You fuck me slowly, delicately, taking the time to let me adapt to your magnificent bulge.  
TT: And then, once I've taken all of you in, you move harder, faster, breaking me in at your whim.  
TT: You thrust and thrust until you reach your limit, your bulge erupting inside of me and filling me with your decadent genetic material.  
GA: Oh God  
TT: And once you've finished, you pull out of me, get dressed once again...  
TT: And leave.  
GA: Wait  
GA: I Just Leave  
TT: Yes.  
GA: And Thats A Part Of The Fantasy  
TT: It's a crucial part.  
GA: Okay  
TT: Is that too much? If you don't want to do it, I understand.  
GA: No Not At All  
GA: I Mean  
GA: Id Be Happy To Indulge You  
GA: Er That Is To Say If You Wanted To Act Out This Scenario I Could  
GA: Um  
TT: That's exactly what I want.  
GA: Oh  
GA: Okay So  
GA: When Did You Want To  
TT: How about fifteen minutes from now?  
GA: What  
GA: Are You Serious  
TT: I'm completely serious.  
TT: Unless you have other things to do, of course...  
GA: No No Not At All  
TT: Great.  
TT: So how about we meet in the disused respiteblock by the broken transportalizer pad?  
TT: You know the one I'm talking about, right?  
GA: Yes  
TT: Okay.  
TT: Oh, and a few last requests, if I may.  
GA: Of Course  
TT: Okay. Just three, actually.  
TT: Don't undo my bindings.  
TT: Don't touch my genitals.  
TT: And whatever you do, DON'T turn on the lights.  
TT: Are those acceptable?  
GA: I Suppose So  
GA: But If Your Arms Are Bound How Are You Going To Leave The Room  
GA: Or At Least How Will You Maintain Your Dignity While Doing So  
TT: I have ways.  
GA: Okay  
GA: Thats Incredibly Vague But Okay  
GA: Oh And I Suppose Not Turning On The Lights Would Require Me To Suppress My Own Personal Phospherscence  
TT: Oh, that's right, yes.  
TT: Will that be a problem?  
GA: No Not At All  
GA: Ive Gotten Quite Good At It Now  
TT: Wonderful.  
TT: So, if that's everything, then...  
TT: I'll see you in fifteen minutes.  
TT: ;)  
GA: Oh  
GA: Yes  
GA: Yes You Will  
TT: See you soon.  
TT: Or not see you, as the case may be.  
GA: Ha Yes  
GA: Ill Be There Shortly  
TT: <3  
  
tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA].

* * *

"Rose... even in the dark, you look beautiful."

Dave fidgeted on the bed. His mouth was occupied by a ball gag, his hands were bound behind his back, and he was dressed in Rose's headband and Seer of Light robe. The skirt was flipped up and the tights pulled down in the back, revealing his bare white ass, sticking out of which was a tube of lubricant wedged several inches into his lubed-up asshole. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to do this, but at the same time, his cock was harder than it had ever been inside his sister's borrowed panties.

Kanaya traced her fingers down Dave's ass, and she made a startled noise when her hands found the bottle of lube. "Oh, I see," she said, gripping the tube and letting out a light chuckle. "You must really want this, musn't you?" She pushed the tube a bit deeper into Dave's asshole, and he moaned as Kanaya gently pistoned it in and out of him.

"You should have told me sooner," Kanaya muttered, and the motions in Dave's ass stopped. He heard a rustle of clothing behind him, and then he gasped as the bottle of lube was pulled out of him completely. "I've wanted to fuck your ass for the longest time."

With that, he heard Kanaya pop the lube open behind him, and then the wet noises of the jadeblood lubing herself up. As the sound stopped, he felt Kanaya's length slide between his cheeks, and he yelped. "I know you're intimidated by my size," she said, pressing Dave's cheeks together and lazily thrusting between them, "but I swear I will try to get you accustomed as gently as possible." No wonder Rose was intimidated; Kanaya's bulge was _huge_ , at least a foot long as far as Dave could feel.

"Now, I know you can't speak, but if it ever becomes too much, just... kick me twice with your left leg. Okay?" Dave nodded, letting out a muffled "mm-hmm", and Kanaya was satisfied. "Good. But I suppose you didn't invite me here to talk your ear off..."

She pulled back, pressing the tip of her bulge against Dave's pucker, and he closed his eyes, biting down hard on the gag. Kanaya pushed forward, and the first few inches of her slick length slid easily into Dave's ass. She kept going until her cock was about five inches inside, and Dave moaned as she came to a stop.

"Almost halfway," Kanaya observed, gently groping Dave's ass in her hands, and he shuddered. "Very good. But we can do better, can't we?" Dave nodded, and Kanaya wrapped her hands around his hips. She pulled a few inches out, and then gently thrust back in, setting into a steady rhythm, and Dave let out a muffled moan as she drove deeper into him, his rock-hard dick staining his panties with precum.

"You're taking this very well, Rose," the troll noted as she continued thrusting, her thick bulge now over halfway into Dave's ass. "And you're so tight... It's so much better than I imagined..." Kanaya bit her lip and moaned as she pushed her shaft deeper, continually leaking precum into Dave's colon as his walls stretched around her girth, making him groan.

Kanaya's cock dove eight inches into him, then nine, and she breathed heavily as she continued pounding deeply into him. "Rose, do you want me to stop?" she asked. "I don't expect you to take all of me... though at this rate, you just might..." With what little strength Dave had, he pushed his ass back against Kanaya's bulge, and she gasped as her bulge was an inch deeper in his asshole. "Well, I suppose you've made your answer clear." With that, she thrust firmly into him, deeper and deeper, until her length was fully buried in Dave's rectum. She moaned as she hilted herself in him, stopping to savor the feeling of her hips against his bare ass.

"Incredible... Rose, you're wonderful." Kanaya leaned down, her large rumble spheres pressing down on Dave's chest, and she wrapped her arms around him, groping at the padded breasts of his bra. "I love you, Rose..." She moved her hips back, pulling her cock halfway out of Dave, and then pushed back in, and Dave moaned as she resumed thrusting into him at a steady pace.

Now that she'd fit her full length inside of him, Kanaya found herself moving faster, the continuing flow of precum from her throbbing bulge making it even easier. She slammed into his asshole twice a second, her hips clapping against his cheeks with rhythmic slaps. With each thrust, the tip of her member pressed into Dave's prostate, and he let out shuddering moans into his gag as he felt his orgasm approaching. Finally, with a muffled scream, he came, his cock twitching as it exploded with cum inside of his sister's panties, painting a damp stain on the front of his robe.

Kanaya looked down at him in amazement as she continued her movements. "Rose, did you just cum? That's incredible. I'm about to as well..." She lifted herself up off of Dave, placing her hands on his hips as she pounded his ass faster, and Dave shuddered as she continued milking his prostate, more cum dribbling weakly from his dick into his underwear. "I'm going to cum in your ass, Rose. Do you want me to cum inside you?" Dave responded with a muffled "mmhmm", and Kanaya shuddered.

"Rose... I love you... _Rose_!" With one final thrust, she reached her limit, and with her bulge sheathed fully inside Dave's asshole, she came, genetic material spraying forth from her tip. One thick jet of sticky material after another was fired directly into Dave's prostate, and he moaned loudly with each, feeling more of his own cum spill into his panties with each shot. Kanaya shuddered as her orgasm continued, filling Dave's colon to bursting with a massive volume of her jade fluids. Finally she finished, and Dave pressed his head into the bed, breathing deeply through his gag.

Kanaya panted, staying still with her bulge still fully inside of Dave. "Rose... that was amazing. I'm so glad you asked me to do this." She leaned down, breasts pressing against his back. "And if you ever want to do it again, I'll be happy to indulge you," she muttered into his ear. She pressed a kiss against the back of his head, then pulled back up, extracting her bulge from his ass, and Dave gasped through his gag at the sudden feeling of emptiness. With a loud slopping noise, Kanaya fully extracted herself, leaving Dave's asshole gaping open and dripping with her thick jade material.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Kanaya asked. "Or at least remove your bindings?" Dave nodded, and she frowned. "Well, okay." She grabbed the back flap of his skirt, using it to wipe the lube and genetic material off of her bulge, then dropped it back over his bare bottom. With that, she rose up off the bed, and Dave heard the rustling of clothing as she got dressed once more.

"If I don't see you by tomorrow, I'll check back here," the troll assured him, walking towards the door. "And... thank you again, Rose." With that, the door opened, briefly flooding the room with light, and Kanaya quickly stepped out, shutting it behind her.

As darkness and silence filled the room, Dave reflected on the situation. He was having trouble breathing through the ball gag, and he was starting to feel friction burns on his wrists. His sister's panties were drenched with his semen, and it'd soaked through to form a large stain in the front of her Seer robe. And his asshole, of course, was still painfully stretched from Kanaya's penetration, his colon filled to the brim with thick alien spunk and his anus left wide open, along with his cheeks stinging from Kanaya's hips slapping against them. He couldn't believe he agreed to do this, and yet... damn, did he want to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more kinky stuff like this, check out my blog at http://alcumia.tumblr.com/. Yes, that's a shameless plug. Or would you prefer a different kind of plug?


End file.
